1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the manufacture of semiconductor devices. More particularly, the present invention is directed to methods and structures for improved interfacial adhesion between TEOS films or silane nitrous oxide films and a noble metal such as platinum for use in semiconductor devices.
2. The Relevant Technology
Platinum and other noble metals may be used within semiconductor device structures for various purposes, including for example for capacitor electrodes and general metalization. Because noble metals typically do not bond chemically to other materials used within semiconductor device structures, steps such as alloying must be taken to assure good adhesion of a deposited metal film. In some circumstances, alloying is either undesirable or not possible. For example, alloying is undesirable or even impossible when the noble metal to be deposited has a high melting point, as does platinum, or when the underlying layer is incompatible with the noble metal.
Methods other than alloying for promoting adhesion of noble metal films are thus needed.